


this once, i want you to stay

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Anders quits asking him to stay for birthdays.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own Being Human, The Almighty Johnsons nor am I profiting off this.

Anders quits asking him to stay around his thirtieth birthday. Mitchell checks his hair, but everything is still blonde. Better, he slows down on his drinking, complaining about getting old.

Their cabinets house less vodka in favor of more coffee and tea, but he still walks away on his birthday. Anders throws out his tea. Whenever he feels particularly rotten, he breaks one of his favorite mugs. 

Mitchell comes back, of course, but his kisses are quick. 

"Do you want the card first?" Mitchell smiles like he stuck around this time. "Or do you want the present first?" 

I want you to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> I am dealing with a major bout of anxiety and depression. As of now, I am unable to share with either family or friends, which leaves writing as my outlet.


End file.
